


FATHER’S FOOTSTEPS

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MINI WROTE IN 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	FATHER’S FOOTSTEPS

**Author's Note:**

> No sex... very short... was asked to write it

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**FATHER’S FOOTSTEPS**  
  
Naruto’s woeful look went completely unnoticed as did the glimmer of tears in his eyes. Oblivious to his beloved’s distress, Kiba laughed, poking the Genin boy in the chest, “Like my mom used to say _‘Have fun… don’t get into too much trouble.’_ No wait… guess that wasn’t my mom… _‘Have fun, don’t come back with fleas?’_ “. Kiba shrugged and grinned, “Well, either way I’m saying it Koumyou.”  
  
The sick heavy feeling in Naruto’s heart grew as the new Team 7 turned to leave, he wanted so badly to tell them not to go… to stay here where it was safe… but it was wrong, he couldn’t keep them safe now. Now he needed to let go, but that knowledge did not stop the leaden weight in his chest, his very heart hurting at the unbearable fear that he would get hurt, possibly very badly hurt… or killed. That sudden thought brought such a wave of nausea that he thought he may throw up. This wasn’t fair, this wasn’t right and yet it was true, whether he liked it or not. Although Koumyou was Kureni’s child they had watched him grow and loved him like he was their own little brother. He was all that was left of Asuma and they couldn’t bear losing him. Not to mention Kureni, it would kill her to lose Koumyou, he was her life.  
  
Kiba finally noticed his silence, the gregarious nin had been calling out to villagers as they walked through the village toward home, and sometime in that trip he’d started talking to him about something but Naruto had no idea what. Lost in his own thoughts he hadn’t heard a word, barely registered his mate was talking to him. Naruto looked up trying his best to conceal the turbulent emotions that were coursing through him. “I’m sorry… what were you saying Kiba?” Kiba cocked his head at him much like Akamaru so often did when puzzled by their actions in the bedroom… Naruto had asked that Kiba send him from the room on more than one occasion, a dog studying your every move was disturbing.

  
Some children were kicking around a ball in the road as they passed and Naruto could vividly picture Koumyou at that age still content to just run free with his friends… Naruto’s mind had drifted and once more he didn’t catch what Kiba had asked. Now Kiba’s puzzled look turned to a deeply worried one, bringing a surge of guilt to Naruto, “I’m fine Kiba… really. Just lost in thought for a moment.”  
  
Kiba stopped and drew his beloved to a halt, turning the normally bubbly blonde around to face him and cupping his face with both hands. “It was more than a moment; you’ve been staring at the ground with a lost puppy expression since we left the gate.”  
  
Naruto forced a smile, “It’s nothing, really, nothing to be worried about.” He leaned in to kiss him but Kiba turned his head avoiding it. “No, you’ve distracted me too many times like that. Not this time.” He chastised giving a slightly amused laugh. “You know your kisses melt my brain and leave me putty in your hands, I forget everything. Not this time.” The playful tone left his voice, “Naruto…” his thumbs stroked his honey brown cheeks his eyes intent with concern, “You know what ever you are feeling, whatever you’re thinking, I want to know… please don’t lock it all inside.”  
  
Tears threatened to slip free, and leave damp trails down into the caring hands of his lover, and he begged, “Not here… please.” Kiba nodded, releasing his life mate and they resumed their trip to their house. Kiba held his hand and the entire way his thumb caressed the back of Naruto’s hand… providing unconditional comfort and reassurance.  
  
Inside their home, the door shut barring the world from their private sanctuary, Naruto felt the hot trace of tears slipping down his cheeks. He was embarrassed to admit why he was upset, not that Kiba wouldn’t understand, but… Koumyou’s training and eventual missions were hardly a sudden surprise, it just had always seemed so far away and now… Kiba embraced him, holding him protectively as Naruto laid his head against his chest, and kissed his head softly.  
  
Naruto knew he would wait, he wouldn’t demand anything, he wouldn’t become impatient or frustrated… after several minutes Naruto dried his eyes, looking up at Kiba, his partner's warm brown eyes shown with undeniable love. Once again Naruto thanked the heavens for this man, for the blessing of his love and acceptance, just as he had several times a day since the moment Kiba asked him out. “I just worry Kiba… I know it’s foolish but I worry… so many things could happen.” Tears threatened again and Naruto blinked them back, “He looks so much like his dad…”  
  
Kiba looked confused for a moment before understanding lit in his gaze. “Koumyou… you are worried about him. So am I… but he’s grown up, this is what he wanted all his life, this was meant to be.” Naruto nodded but his heart still ached. Kiba hugged him tighter and nuzzled his neck, not playfully as he sometimes did but a gesture of consolation and support. He understood, just as Naruto knew he would, but they both knew nothing would take away the pain and fear, only time could heal the heavy weight on his heart and bring acceptance. Until then he just needed to continue to believe Koumyou was safe and pray that it did not turn out to be a lie.  
  
THE END  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
